epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/Similar Rap Battles of the Same: Indiana Jones vs Han Solo
DO DO DO DO DO DO DO Oh, hi, everyone. Didn't realize you were anywhere. Welcome to my series side series, Similar Rap Battles of the Same, where almost every connection is basically two characters played by the same person. How does that work, you ask? Well, some actors tend to take jobs that are kinda similar to other roles they played, and then blah blah blah I don't know how it works. How do you make suggestions? I have a step by step guide for this. Step 1: Goes to IMDB. Step 2: Look up your favorite Actor/Actress. Step 3: Find two roles they did and see if they're at all similar. Step 4: ???? Step 5: Profit. Anyway, now that you know how this works, here's our first competition: The hero archeologist known for kicking Nazi ass, Indiana Jones, vs, The loving and adventurous husband of an intergalactic princess, Han Solo, both played by Harrison Ford. Starring Nice Peter as Indiana Jones EpicLloyd as Han Solo Angela Trimbur as Princess Leia (Cameo) Zach Sherwin as Chewie (Cameo) Locations The Temple of Doom - Indiana Jones Tatooine/Milennium Falcon/The Moon of Endor - Han Solo Intro SIMILAR RAP BATTLES OF THE SAME HAN SOLO VERSUS INDIANA JONES BEGIN The Battle Indiana Jones: I’m coming off my own Adventure just to diss this new guy Bitch slap you back to Tatooine, call it Return of the Jedi I’ve survived boulders and raiders, and even Shia LeBeouf All you’ve done is rescue a boring character named Luke This is my last crusade, cracking my whip to save the day I’ve saved priceless artifacts, in more than obi-wan way I search for facts, not truth, the fact is, you’ll be in a masouleum Your legacy is dying, han, and that belongs in a museum Han Solo: (Princess Leia Cameo) (To Leia) Chewie and I’ll take care of this, you just stay there (To Indy) We’re about to take the courage out of this Adventurer’s flair I lost both my parents, you didn’t know you have a son! I’m going to pull out my lightsaber, since the battles only begun The force is about to awaken within this temple of doom Against this madman in a ripped and unoriginal costume My movies are still coming, your series is basically dead Call my raps the crystal skull, you’re in way over your head Indiana Jones: Speaking of Unoriginal costumes, have you looked in a mirror? Your series is getting more money, but the plot is getting thinner. You old stardog, it’ll take a lot more than a falcon to guarantee you I’d rather sit in the theater listening to the beeps of R2-D2 You should save your shots, you only got a few Short Rounds With my trusty bullwhip, I’ll knock every rebel into the ground Like a rampaging boulder, I’ve got the better renown The odds aren’t in your favor, so you better step down. Han Solo: Never tell me the odds! I still get Rounds of applause! The only events you’ve survived are the ones that you caused! My series is so popular, I was bought by disney! I know when to quit, unlike this untalented indy! Keep your fedora on tight, cause this path is rocky You’d be able to escape if you just drank some coffee You say you need the facts, yet you’re very truth-prone I’ve already stomped you, Come on, Chewie, we’re going home. Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE SIMILAR ~Star Wars Lightsaber noise~ RAP BATTLES ~Indiana Jones Theme~ OF THE SAAAAAAAAME polls Who won? Indy Jones Han Solo Next Battle Category:Blog posts